Peggy's Baby
by Taylorama
Summary: Peggy's baby news becomes Declan's next investigation. Partly based on the friend's episode, The One Where Rachel Has a Baby. Please R&R. I will not write another chapter until someone else reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own Mysterious Ways, or Friends.

By: Taylorama

Summary: Peggy's joy is the base for Declan's next investigation. Partly based on the Friend's episode "The One Where Rachel Has a Baby."

"Peggy's Baby."

"This can't be happening," thought Peggy after taking an at-home pregnancy test. "I can't be pregnant. I haven't slept with anyone since my husband died."

She took two more, and they both came back positive. "Oh, my God. I can't believe this. I have to tell someone."

Slowly, she reached for the phone and dialed Declan's cell number.

"Hello?" answered Declan.

"Hi. I hope I'm not bothering you," she said, carefully choosing her words, and hoping that Declan couldn't see that she was nervous, but he could.

"What's wrong, Peg?" he asked with sudden alertness.

"I'm pregnant," she said really fast, then burst into tears.

"Oh, my God, I'm coming over," he said before hanging up, but Peggy couldn't hear him.

Five minutes later, Declan arrived at Peggy's doorstep with Miranda in tow. Declan was about to knock before Miranda said, "Don't you think the door would be open?"

"Why would she have her door open?" asked Declan.

Miranda opened Peggy's door, and Declan ran in.

"Oh Peggy, are you okay?" asked Miranda. Declan held her wordlessly for an hour, when Peggy could compose herself.

"You're really pregnant?" asked Declan.

"Yeah. I can't believe it," replied Peggy.

"But, you're not dating anyone, are you?" asked Miranda.

"No. I haven't been with anyone since my husband died," said Peggy.

Declan was about to say something, but Miranda stopped him.

"Let me guess: you have another investigation on our hands, am I right?"

"Is that how predictable I am?" said Declan.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Peggy with a smile. Even now she can't help smiling at Declan and Miranda.


	2. Chapter 2

For author's note and disclaimer, please read chapter one.

Two days later…..

"Is a DNA test really necessary?" asked Peggy.

"If we're going to get to the bottom of this, then yes, it's necessary," replied Declan.

"So, how will this work?" asked Miranda. She had a test to take in an hour, and she hoped that she could make it in time.

"Well, we'll take DNA from the baby, and try to match it with DNA from your husband. You know, if you're dating someone behind our backs, you should tell us now," said Declan with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not. And even if I was, don't you think that I would tell you?" said Peggy, a little defensively.

"Good point," said Miranda.

"Well," began Declan, "The baby's your husband's."

"How is that possible? He died a year ago," said Peggy.

"That's what we-I mean Declan-wants to find out," said Miranda.

"Miranda, don't you have that test?" asked Peggy.

"Oh, yeah," replied Miranda, "I'll be back."

"Don't tell me that we have to dig up a grave," said Miranda.

Declan and Miranda were in Declan's office an hour after the DNA test. The hospital was keeping Peggy for observation.

"We don't have to dig up his grave. We just need to do a little 'background check," said Declan.

"So we're going to pose as some people that can get information on Peggy's husband?" asked Miranda.

"You got it," replied Declan.

Three weeks later…

Miranda and Declan had jus finished their little 'background check' on Peggy's husband and they found out that there was no logical explanation for her baby.

"So what do we do now?" asked Miranda.

"For once, I don't know," replied Declan just before his phone rang.

"Hello?" said Declan.

"Something is wrong," said Peggy's now strained voice, "I'm in a lot of pain. Do you think that they're contractions?"

"Not this early. But I'll be right over," said Declan, snapping his phone shut.

"What is it?" asked Miranda.

"We have to make a house call," said Declan.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It just took long before someone posted another review. Now on to the story…..

In less than three minutes, Declan and Miranda were at Peggy's house. They burst in and ran to the living room.

"What's wrong?" asked Miranda.

"There are really sharp pains in my stomach, and I feel nauseous," replied Peggy.

"We're going to the hospital," said Declan.

20 minutes later…

"Her kidneys are failing," said Dr.Levine, "I'm going to run tests for HELLP."

It took a minute for the news to sink in for the three of them. "Okay," said Declan.

Peggy panicked. "What if the baby dies? I can't handle it a second time," she said as tears burned her eyes.

Miranda put her arm on Peggy's shoulder. "We'll get through this together," she said.

For the first time that night, Peggy believed her.

5 minutes later…

"She has HELLP," said Dr.Levine, "The only way to cure it is to conceive the baby. We'll have to induce her."

"Is there anything else wrong?" asked Declan.

"I think that her liver is failing as well," replied Dr.Levine, "I'll be back in a minute to check her cervix."

"This is scary," said Miranda

"We'll get through this," said Declan, just as Miranda had said to Peggy not long ago.

Just then Dr.Levine rushed back. "She is getting worse by the minute. We'll have to do an emergency C-section, but we need your permission first."

"Okay," said Declan without thinking. He knew that it would save both Peggy and the baby's lives.

10 minutes later…..

"There is a dangerous amount of blood loss from Peggy. The baby is fine, but Peggy's aren't so good," said Dr.Levine.

"Is there enough blood?" asked Miranda without a moment's hesitation.

"There should be. At least, enough of her blood type. It might be a while, so you can see the baby where the baby's usually are."  
"Thanks," said Declan.

"Where is she?" asked Miranda.

"Right there," said Declan, pointing to Peggy's baby.

"She looks beautiful," said Miranda, "Who do you think she looks like the most, Peggy or Adam?"

"She's totally gorgeous. All Peggy," Declan replied.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Why aren't you two together?" asked Miranda.

"It's too complicated," said Declan, "Does she even love me back? And-oh, God. Do they put something in the water in this place?" he said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It's always worth a try at least," replied Miranda.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait; couldn't figure out if the private message from AJeff was a review or just a message. I just got tired of waiting and decided to write the next chapter.

Back in the OR, things aren't going so well. The bleeding just wouldn't stop, and Dr.Levine and his team were trying to sew her up. "She's lost too much blood," said Dr.Levine sadly, "The odds are too great. There's a ninety-ten percent chance." Even with the sad realization, they still tried. Tried for the baby. Tried for her husband. Tried for Declan and Miranda.

Meanwhile, Miranda and Declan were sitting in the cold, hard plastic chairs. Neither of them could speak, barely even breathe. They couldn't even think about it. Then Dr.Levine rushed out of the OR, barely out of breath. "She'll survive! She'll survive!" As soon as he heard the news, Declan had a river of tears rolling down his face. Miranda didn't cry, but you could tell that she was overwhelmed.

Just then, a nurse from the baby wing rushed toward Dr.Levine. "The baby! She's not breathing!" she screamed. Miranda and Declan's faces fell, and Declan's tears turned from happiness to sadness.

Dr.Levine and the nurse ran to the baby wing, and then came back with a stretcher and a little bump that Declan and Miranda assumed to be the baby, and back into the OR.

Peggy came too half an hour later. She had a pain in her stomach from the operation, but she felt better in the sense that her child was safe. At least, as far as she knew. Peggy looked around and saw Miranda asleep, and Declan looking out the window.

"Declan," she said ever so softly, but somehow he could hear her.

He took a deep breath. This was not an easy thing to say. "Peggy, I-"

Just then Miranda woke up. At first, she forgot where she was. Then it all came flooding back into her mind. The baby. Peggy's near-death experience. She cringed at the thoughts rushing to her mind.

Declan continued. "Peggy, I have some bad news. Your baby, she stopped breathing out of nowhere. Dr.Levine tried to save her, but-"

Nothing on Earth could have stopped the force of Peggy's tears. Declan immediately held her, as he had done before. He tried to comfort her, but she was beyond comforting. She felt as if her whole world had come crashing down.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. No one has posted a review lately, and I just got too anxious. So here is the final chapter in this story. Hope you enjoyed the ride!

"This is bad," Miranda said to Declan. Peggy had cried herself to sleep, and Declan just sat there feeling helpless.

"You don't say," Declan replied "And for Peggy to go through this twice…." He let the sentence trail off.

Just the, Peggy woke up. She looked around and offered both Declan and Miranda with a faint smile. She didn't feel as sad as she was the day before. She heard Declan mutter something to Miranda and touched Peggy's arm.

"How are you feeling?" Declan asked.

"Better," she replied.

"So do you want to have a fu-" Declan began before Miranda gave him a hard nudge in his arm. "Ow!"

"Funeral? Not again. I don't think I could handle it," Peggy said as she closed her eyes, trying to forget those painful memories.

"Well, um, you can leave today. The doctors are done observing you," Miranda said, trying to change the subject, cringing on how wrong it sounded.

"I'm not sure if I could spend another night here," Peggy replied, opening her eyes an staring at the ceiling.

Three days later…

Peggy got some well-deserved sleep after her ordeal, Declan was still fuming over how he never got the nerve to tell her how he felt, and Miranda was….well, still Miranda.


End file.
